Midnight Love and Kisses
by EscapingReality2992
Summary: James is missing his girlfriend and decides to do something about it..One shot JP/LE.


James Potter lay in his bed in complete silence except for the occasional snoring of his dorm mates.

It didn't make any sense. Less than an hour ago he had said good night to her and come to bed. And yet here he was, unable to sleep, his head clouded by thoughts of her.

He had sat in his bed reading the morning Daily Prophet, his eyes wandering over but not wanting to read the news about how many muggle-borns had been found murdered in their homes. They were in the middle of their seventh year, soon they will have graduated while the world outside of the castle fell apart. They will all be unsafe, she will be unsafe.

They had become good friends last year, wrote to each other all summer and returned to find themselves together as a couple. She had rolled her eyes and laughed when he had said that no woman could resist the "Potter Charm".

He took out a quill and piece of parchment and scribbled something over it. He then charmed it to fly out of the dorm and out of sight.

* * *

Lily Evans was only a little surprised when she came out of the bathroom to find a folded piece of parchment floating towards her bed. She caught it mid-air and opened it to reveal a much too familiar handwriting.

**I miss you Evans and a little birdy tells me that you miss me too.**

Lily couldn't help but smile. It was typical James. They had been sitting in the common room, talking about silly things when suddenly she changed the topic to the ongoing war. She had said the strangest things to him and hastily wished him goodnight when she was on the verge of crying before running up to her dormitory.

* * *

A smile spread across his face as the small note landed on James' chest.

_**Its past midnight Mr. Prongs. Your birdy should sleep, and so should you.**_

She knew James found it adorable when she called him with his nick name. With a small smile, he charmed another note to fly out to his girlfriend. _His girlfriend._ The thought was still too new for him to get used to.

* * *

**Mr. Prongs would sleep if he could but Mrs. Prongs wont get out of his head.**

Even though she was sitting alone on her bed in the dark, Lily could feel the heat rise in her face. They had been together for almost a month now and during this brief period had never discussed the future. Until today. In the common room.

* * *

_**I'm sorry about before James.**_

She had stormed out of the common room and James was very sure she was crying. But before running out, she had held his hand and told him that she was sorry for all the wasted time, that he meant a lot to her and she wanted him to know all of this if anything were to happen to her.

Now that he thought about it, his reaction had not exactly been very appropriate.

* * *

**No Lils, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. But I can't think about all that. I try to be strong but the truth is it scares me more than you can imagine. But I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, always. **

**Now Mr. Prongs thinks he should change the topic before he starts growing lady parts.**

Lily let out a tiny laugh. James always knew the right things to say, leaving her touched and cheered up at the same time.

* * *

_**I know you will.**_

_**And Mrs. Prongs thinks that Mr. Prongs is too manly to start growing lady parts.**_

* * *

**Mrs. Prongs is beautiful.**

* * *

_**Mr. Prongs is rather dashing himself.**_

* * *

**Is that why you couldn't resist me anymore and said yes?**

* * *

_**It**__** was pity Prongsie.**_

* * *

**You did not.**

* * *

_**Good**** night James.**_

* * *

**I**** love you Lily.**

* * *

James waited impatiently for her next note to arrive. He couldn't believe he'd written that to her. He'd never told her how he felt, never really said those words before. Unless one counted yelling it in the Great Hall during the Halloween feast in their fifth year.

When his nervousness turned into panic, he decided to go down to the common room and take matters into his own hands. He reached the bottom of the staircase to find his girlfriend already waiting there, with his last note in her hand.

"Lily..I-what are you doing here?" James Potter did not stammer often.

"Hi" Lily looked down at the note in her hands and her face turned pink. She looked just as flustered as James felt. "I got your note..".

"Yeah, I sent it..." James replied lamely. He sighed heavily, taking the note from her hands. "Did I ruin everything?" He made no effort to deny what the note said.

Lily took a small step towards him. He braced himself for whatever was to come. _Maybe she'll take it as a joke. Maybe she'll hit me, or hex me. She wouldn't break up. Would she?_

She took his hand and placed a tiny note in it. James looked at it for a few moments, not knowing how to react.

"Well..open it" Her voice sounded small and the color of her face was almost matching her hair now.

* * *

Before Lily had the chance to register what had happened, James bent down and kissed her. His one arm securely around her waist and his other hand in her hair, he pulled her closer to him and lifted her off the ground. She grabbed the collar oh his robe and wrapped her arm around his neck as the kiss deepened. She felt him move towards the sofa and she could've sworn he wasn't the same James as ten minutes ago.

* * *

James carried Lily to the sofa by the fireplace with a new sense of confidence. He had never before dared to kiss her like this or tried to take things to the next level. She was far too important to risk it. But as her hands found the hem of his shirt and she moaned softly when he kissed her neck, he knew better than to stop.

He later fell asleep right there, with his arms still around her and something forgotten on the ground next to them.

A tiny note that said _**"I love you too".**_


End file.
